Beauty and the Ripper
by ttw3399
Summary: In the realm of Gaia, there are 5 kingdoms. The most evil one of them all, Vlad. The kingdom of Vlad was ruled by an young evil king, that annihilated everything in his way. He was known to be The Ripper, for he ripped his enemy's head off in a split second. He shows no mercy. He is cruel, blood thirsty, a monster. What will become of the poor girl that is chosen to be his bride?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Gwendolyn- Blond long hair that reaches her waist, Crystal Blue eyes, and her other features are quite plain

Princess Iris- Long Black hair that reaches her knees, Beautiful violet eyes, lips red as an apple, and a cute nose :)

Chapter 1

In the realm of Gaia, there are 5 kingdoms, Naret, Henerj, Jekl, Ivory, Raina, and the most fearsome of them all, Vlad. The kingdom of Vlad was ruled by an young evil king, that annihilated everything in his way. He was known to be The Ripper, for he ripped his enemy's head off in a split second. Suddenly, he decided that he should take a bride, and his bloodthirsty hunt for a bride began.

 _The Story Begins_

In the Kingdom of Ivory, the King and Queen shout in whispers in their bedroom.

"I will not have any of my daughters marry that cold blooded monster" said Queen Jenise

"Well, we have no choice, it's either one of our two daughters or the entire kingdom" replied King Henry. "It's just not fair! Why is it my daughters that he wants?" shouted Queen Jenise. "Quiet Jenise, the princesses will hear you, and I really haven't the slightest idea why he wants our daughters" said King Henry. They spoke for awhile longer, about why the evil king would ever want to marry one of their daughters. The king suddenly raised a question that he never wanted to answer,"which daughter is going to marry him?". The Queen fell into hysterics,"YOU CAN'T ASK A MOTHER TO CHOOSE BETWEEN HER DAUGHTERS!". "But we must reach a decision in two days, otherwise he will kill us all!... we will just have to have the council decide, this decision is not for parents to make." King. After his last sentence the queen and the king decided to retire for the day and hope that tomorrow never comes. But, little did they notice, the eldest Princess, Gwendolyn listening to their every word.

Council Meeting

"As we have all heard, The Ripper requests one of our Princesses, but which one, we have to decide." Councilman 1

"I for one think it should be Princess Gwendolyn, she is already at the marriageable age of 23, if she waits any longer she will be a spinster" CM 2 (Councilman)

"I quite agree, but she is the possible heir to the throne" CM3

"Well there is Princess Iris, she could take over the throne in time, she is the one the people like the most, she is this kingdom's treasure" CM4

"For one thing I believe that Princess Iris should not be the one to marry, for it would be more devastating to the kingdom more that it would be if Princess Gwendolyn were to get married." CM5

"Anyone that would like to offer any more arguments?

then please if you would like Princess Gwendolyn to get married say aye " CM1

The entirety of the council except for the king and queen, said aye (they weren't taking part).

"Then Princess Gwendolyn now has a fiance" CM1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The queen, with the knowledge of which daughter will marry the monster went to Princess Gwendolyn's room. "Open up darling, I have some news for you" said the queen. Princess Gwendolyn thought immediately to when she heard her parents conversation and inwardly shunned herself from the world. "Dear please open the door"said the queen. The Princess unwillingly opened the door, revealing a distressed mother, instead of the regal queen she grew up knowing.

"What is it mother?"

"You are to be married to the King of Vlad, and you will be expected to start your journey tomorrow"

Her majesty the Queen retained her queenly voice, but her facial expression reminded Princess Gwendolyn of death.

"what? why? Why does it have to be me? Mother tell me what I have done wrong to receive this punishment" Gwendolyn bawled out her eyes, and internally was preparing for the worst, death by the hands of HIM.

"I know darling it is hard, but when you leave, you will be our Kingdoms hero, think of all the peoples' live you would be saving"

"But who will save me, who will save me?"

"My dear, please"

Gwendolyn slowly stopped her tears that seemed like acid melting her cheeks.

"As Queen, I will have to teach you how to handle being a wife, I shall teach you how to survive"

The night went on, and on. Her mother taught her about lovemaking, how to be in any country's court, last minute sewing tips, raising kids, not letting your husband have affairs without getting divorced, there was so many information to cover and little time to spare.

As the night went on, Gwendolyn thought about what she was about to do tomorrow and in the future. She thought about how lucky her younger sister was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She thought, how lucky, Iris is the one who is loved by all, she doesn't have to go get married to the stupid monster, and she was probably the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, after me of course. While she was being consumed by jealousy, something inside Gwendolyn snapped.

Gwendolyn, being consumed by jealousy went to Iris's room.

"Iris, can I speak to you?"

"Of course dear sister "

"Can I ask you a very big favor?"

"Sure I will gladly do it"

"See, today I have to go to the Kingdom of Naret, just to be a visiting dignitary, but I forgot that today is my very important meeting with the councilmen. Can you take my place and go to Naret?"

Iris, being the naive child she is readily agreed.

"Anything for you sister"

"Thank you so much sister, now go pack your clothes for the trip"

"Okay"

She fell for that so easily, Now you can feel how it is to be near death, muahahaha. thought Gwendolyn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Gwendolyn's Flashback 15 years ago)

"Gwendolyn, you have a new study mate " said the tutor

"Who is it, Mr. Faust?" she said

"It is no other than your younger sister Princess Iris"

"But I am older, won't it be tough teaching two girls different levels at once?"

"Your sister is a child genius, even though she is only 5 she was able to catch up to you "

"Gwendolyn why can't you be more like your younger sister, she is so much more poise, graceful, and beautiful" said the dance instructor

"Gwendolyn I don't like you, but I love your sister" T_T

End of Flashback

"I hope she gets what she deserves, that slut" said Gwendolyn, with the looks of the deep dark abyss in her eyes. With all the hate she bottled up inside against Iris, the decision to get married to the monster was her breaking point. She just hated the feeling of being under Iris all the time. To get back at Iris for all those years of humiliation, she decided to trick Iris into marrying that monster. "Oh, I forgot one minor detail, the sleeping potion" ψ`ー´)ﾉ

Meanwhile Iris….

"I feel finally accepted by Gwendolyn, she never talks to me in private at all" Iris thought to herself. With the heightened mood, Iris began to pack for her important trip. Suddenly Iris thought, "Wait she said today, she forgot to tell me the time, I'll just go and ask her" Iris put down her trunk that she packed and went her way across the unusually panicked court. "Why is everyone so tense?" she asked herself. She shrugged it off and continued to Gwendolyn's room. She knocked on Gwendolyn's door,"Gwendolyn, are you here? May I come in?" After a couple of seconds, Gwendolyn answered the door. "Yes what do you want, dear sister" said Gwendolyn.

"I was just wondering when I would have to leave for the trip"

"Oh that, the carriage will depart in about 30 minutes, before that why don't you finalize your packings and we can have tea together after"

"Okay" said Iris

With that Iris made her way to her room, and finalized her packing, she took enough for 1 month (Visiting Dignitary work lasts 1 week to 1 month). Little did she know that she was supposed to pack for her entire life.


End file.
